The radiolocation technique is known for the location of people, animals or objects. In it, a transmitting unit periodically emits a radiofrequency signal which is detected and interpreted by a receiving unit. The receiver will indicate the direction or the position in which the transmitting unit is situated.
Diverse radiotracking systems are known, which are characterized in the use of a transmitter which has a positioning system (such as the UPS system) and which transmit a radiofrequency signal with that information through one and only one communications network or system. That information is stored in a data centre, which can be consulted by a terminal with access to the centre. Access to the centre is commonly carried out through Internet or through a customer support telephone service. The form of transmitting the data of the position is through mobile telephony networks.
Radiotracking systems are also known in which the transmitter has a positioning system (commonly GPS) and transmits the information of its position through a modulated radiofrequency signal which reaches the receiver in a direct way, which either is not mobile or needs to be connected to a computer to display the position of the originator in a graphic form.
Radiotracking systems are known in which the originator waits to be polled by the receiver in order to transmit the information of its position. Radiotracking systems are also known in which the transmitter transmits its position to the receiver in the event of alert or emergency.
The problem which this type of device presents is that they only incorporate one communication interface to forward the information of the position of the transmitter to the receiver, as well as the use of a single positioning system, which in many cases can cause inoperability due to a problem in the communication interface or a problem in the positioning system, or inaccessibility because the positioning devices and/or the localiser are out of coverage, in any of these cases location would not be possible.